What Edward does while missing Bella
by T713 the new Mrs.JasperW.Hale
Summary: 7 months since Bellas death and her last request to Edward. Leaving for the Voulturi he descovers the past can be more haunting than the future. WARRING LEMONS and yaoi
1. PREFACE

this story is written by .hale and my friend Erin who has an acount but dont have on my faves yet to add her profile name

chapters 1-4 are written by .hale chapters 5 and 6 are written by Erin and will be posted on her account because i'm not aloud to post rated m storys on here sorry

* * *

EPOV

7 months it had bin 7 months since the love of my life had bin murdered, by that sadistic vampire, Adio. UGH. I hate thinking about it. I also hate having that way she stared at me that look of pure terrior in her eyes coming from the fact that most of her bones were broken and crushed beyond repair burned permanently into my mind. But at last I won't let her last words on this earth die in vain " Don't kill your self." Such simple words yet so hard to live by. I know she would want me to stay alive to prove to her I can move on, but I can't any more I just can't. I ... I'm sorry Bella I really am, but my time has come to an end. I know you say its not my fault but the truth is if I would of bin there just a little bit faster you would have still bin here. I would go visit your grave, but the memories are to painful I try to remember the happy ones though each of them only brings me back to the all to pain full fact that your gone and it's all my fault for being to late. But enough rambling I'm off to the Volturi to finally join you forever my only fault breaking your promise to stay alive for I see no reason now that your gone. I love you Bella and I always will. I'll be with you in a little while so don't worry about it good bye.


	2. 7 Months

this story is written by me and my friend Erin who has an account but don't have on my faves yet to add her profile name

chapters 1-4 are written by me chapters 5 and 6 are written by Erin and will be posted on her account because i'm not aloud to post rated m storys on here sorry

we dont own twilight as much as we want to we dont that honer belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

* * *

EPOV

Italy. Volterra, Italy to be exact I'm tired of living my life alone. I'm off to the Volturi to join them or die. I've kept my promise for 7 months, but my time has come to an end. There is no reason for me live now that my love is dead. Theirs bin one secrete I've bin keeping since she died that is if she ever died that I would announce my undying love for Aro and Marcus, passably Demetri, but he's married to Heidi. "**Excuse me miss, but I'm looking for flight 179 to Volterra, Italy, I'm a little lost." "Of course sir follow the hallway to the boarding room on your right your flight leaves on 20 min. so you have plenty of time to get down there and grab a bite to eat." (_Man he's good looking I wonder if theres a chance if he would go out with me I mean after-all I am the best looking girl here . Also if maybe if I'm lucky I'll see how good he is some were else.)_**UGH. I mean really people how hard is it to not think of me in an inappropriate way. After a century it gets kinda annoying. Boarding my plane i think maybe this is whats really best for me and my family. So they won't have to live in my depressing world of sorrow for eternity.


	3. Plane Ride To Italy

this story is written by me and my friend Erin who has an account but don't have on my faves yet to add her profile name

chapters 1-4 are written by me chapters 5 and 6 are written by Erin and will be posted on her account because i'm not aloud to post rated m story's on here sorry but I'll try to anyway

we don't own twilight as much as we want to we don't that honer belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

* * *

EPOV

**"Now boarding flight 179 to Volterra, Italy."**Ah I'm now one step closer to were I want to be. As I board my plane I keep thinking what if they don't like me and what would my family think. Would they still want to talk to me. I know if that the situation was reversed I probably wouldn't. I ponder random thoughts from those around me. (Man he's cute.) (So pretty I should tell mommy.) (Don't stare it's rude oh who am I kidding he's hot.) Good grief people really get over me sometimes being a vampire really has it's down sides. And it lasted for three hours until I was in Italy, I left from England there was nothing there to change my mind.

- - -

Walking back to the airport lobby I keep saying to myself don't give up, can't back down now, and never give up. I call a taxi to give me a lift to the castle. I pay the driver and walk on up to the end or new beginning of my life. The first person I run into is Heidi. **"Edward what are you doing there. _(Really why are you I hate you go away I evilly grin at him.)_"****" I'm here to see Aro and Marcus, plus I know you hate me so just go away." _I mean really it's not that hard._ "OK you know where they are at bye." _(What ever.) _**Walking away from Heidi I know now there really is no going back. I walk down The hall from the main lobby I open the old wooden door and face my future.

* * *

Please review i got 100 hits to this story alone and no one is reviewing what do you think i it good is it bad please tell me i put chapters 2 and 3 together because i haven't updated in a while


	4. Anouncing My Love

**Sorry it's been so long since I have written anything I have been suffering through writers block, school, test, insanely long 6 page book reports, just my general life there's more at the bottom of the page, but I think I've rambled on enough for now so on with the story. One last thing I think there might only be one or two more chapters after this one, so bare with me please.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Announcing my love

EPOV

Walking into the room I know that if I don't tell them now then Aro will find out soon. I mean I want him to know, but I also don't want him to say that he doesn't like me back. "Edward what brings you here on this delighted day." Delighted that's hilarious because there's never been a delighted day in my life even when I met Bella, because I wanted to kill her. Oh well we can't dwell on the past for long now can we. "Aro I came to ask you two things one of them being will you kill me the other is not so important at this time." Well to be truthful with myself it doesn't really matter right now. "Well does this regard the still semi-recent death of your beloved mate?" Why do people constantly bring that up I mean come on let me have a chance to get over it first. "Some of it yes, but the other part of it you will find out almost instantaneously from my thoughts." One touch that's all it takes for me to lose my most precious secret. "Ok Edward so what are you waiting for." I don't know my death so I don't have to go through with this embarrassment. "Nothing I guess, it's just that it's going to be so embarrassing having you find out like this." "But, Edward dear you've done this hundreds of times you know what it is like so why would this time be any different?" Oh, but this time it would be different I just know it would. "I know what it's like I just know that this time will be different even if you don't think it will be." I stick out my palm for him to read.

AroPOV

"Ok Edward what are you waiting for." I mean really how much different could this time really be. He keeps saying something about how this time was going to be so embarrassing for him, but I don't believe him because he has done this so many times in the past. "Nothing I guess, it's just that it's going to be so embarrassing having you find out like this." Find out what exactly he is really getting on my nerve with him talking like this. "But, Edward dear you've done this hundreds of times you know what it is like so why would this time be any different?" Somehow I think this time might be a little bit different from all the rest, but oh well I'm over 2,000 years old there's not much that can embarrass me now. "I know what it's like I just know that this time will be different even if you don't think it will be." He sticks out his palm for me to read. I briefly grasp it and am bombarded with all sorts of memories from his past one of them however sticks out to me more than the rest, which would be the one where he finds out that he loves me, Marcus, and Demetri. I now know why he would think that this would be embarrassing; I would think that to if I were in his position. (Also Edward I know your reading my mind right now and I was just going to say that I love you to more than you could ever imagine. I don't know about the others for I can only speak for myself, but I can however call them down her so that you can get an answer.) I think that might be our best option at this point because now it's only a matter of time before they find out anyway. "Aro would you please it would give me great joy knowing that I would get an answer today." How can I say no to him after all he's been through I mean come on. "Ok just give me a moment." I whip out my cell phone and tell Gianna to send Marcus and Demetri right away. Just a few moments later they arrive curious to find out what I have to say. "Ok Demetri. Marcus. Edward and I have something very important to say to you guys. That being said I just wanted to tell you that we love you and that we can find no other person or vampire in this world who can match up to you guys." I basically just spilled my heart out there, but its ok my wife, Sulpicia, already knows that I am bi so it won't really be that big of a deal to tell her, that is if I decide to tell her. "Oh Edward, Aro we love you guys to there are no other people on this earth that we rather be with than you two." "Really." Edward replies. "Yes Edward really." Ah Demetri I always thought you had a sweet spot for him.

EPOV

"Really." I say I can't believe it all three of the ones I love are saying that they love me back this day couldn't get any better. "Yes Edward really." Oh Demetri I always thought that you would say something like that, but just to hear it for real makes living that much more bearable now. I come up with plan for all of us to get a little more privacy, if you know what I mean. "Hey guys why don't we go to the back room for a little more privacy." The first person to reply was Marcus surprisingly because I always thought that he was still getting over the death of his mate. Guess not any more if he seems this eager.

* * *

**Please Please Please Review it would make me very happy I worked so hard to get this chapter out. I don't ever get any reviews so it makes things a lot harder on me when I get writers block. You guys are my inspiration to write if you don't review then I don't get the inspiration I need to continue and you guys get these really long waits in between chapters because I can't come up with anything so PLEASE Review. It would make my day.**


End file.
